


Nerd & The Jock

by ArchiveOfOurOwn2014UserBitch



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Nerd!Niall, jock!zayn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:12:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1819678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchiveOfOurOwn2014UserBitch/pseuds/ArchiveOfOurOwn2014UserBitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just Read</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How Ziall became real

**Author's Note:**

> Hope You like

Perrie's POV:

Zayn Malik is the captain of the football team, he's gorge- scratch that he's basically sex on legs, he can be smart when he wants to be, Nice, kind. God he's every girls dream, He's just perfect. He has tattoos on his body, which make him even more mysterious, You can say you know him but it's all a Mask. His Dad is in prison for assault and auto theft. His mother is famous actor worth millions of dollars. Zayn has a job at a local bakery at the end of my street I always go in and pick up PIZZA BREAD, it's like drug I can't get enough of it - Oh right sorry I just really Love the bakery's Pizza Bread. Zayn's a straight A student when Niall's not around so yea

Niall Horan, School's nerd, smart, nice kind, very generous and talented. He's cute, he's bullied which I always question why, He's captain of the school band. He's one of the guys you'll cheer on to get the girl. He wears a beanie most of the time but he has golden blond hair but he isn't a natural blond. He usually wears 'kiss me I'm Irish' shirts to school He plays the guitar and he's sings, he has the voice of an angel that got sprinkled with pixie dust, he's that good if I say so myself. He doesn't live in the best neighborhood and his parents aren't rich but they get by. He loves Nandos too. He has no tattoos on his body, he say they just scar your body.

They meet at one of Zayn's football games. The school band was playing when Niall accidentally slipped on grass. Everyone walked past him but Zayn went over to him and offered him his hand, Niall just stared at Zayn's hand for a long time before taking it. Once he was up standing Up they stared in each other's eyes for several minutes, their hands still together. They finally broke apart with Niall giving an awkward smile and thanking him. While they walked off they both cast each other a backwards glance when the other wasn't looking.

They never spoke to each other again until 3 weeks later when their was a big food fight in the cafeteria, they both left to go on the rooftop. They sat beside each other without saying a word until Niall said 'I'm Niall'

From that day they became best friends, they were inseparable. Niall was at every game Zayn played and Zayn went to every performance Niall had.

Zayn asked Niall to be is boyfriend in front of everyone at a football game whic Niall gladly said yes to.

They didn't receive because come on, Zayn could beat you in a fight, blind folded with his hands tied behind his back. Niall became popular, but never forgot his old friends.

They quickly became the power couple couple in the school, everyone wanted to know them and be friend them.

This all happened sophomore year now we're going in our senior year.

What can I say about Zayn and Niall, Their.......................Perfect


	2. Zayn x Niall

"You would not believe what I saw Friday night" Perrie, Niall's best friend said in a sing song voice."What?" He asked as he took a gulping of his sprite.

"Liam Payne was kissing Sophia Smith"

"Isn't he dating Danielle?"

"Exactly"She exclaimed "She's the school's drama queen, when she finds out it will be a show to remember"

"I really don't get why people cheat" Niall said as he shook his head. Perrie scoffed "Look who's talking, you have the perfect boyfriend so you don't need to cheat" 

Niall blushed as he looked at the ground."He's not perfect" He mumbled. In the distance they heard a loud rumble "Speak of the devil" Perrie smirked as Zayn turned the corner on his midnight black motorcycle. He was wearing a tight white shirt with a leather black jacket over it and black skinny jeans. As he took off his helmet you could hear the girls swooning. He looked around for a while before his eyes landed on Niall, soon his frown turned into a big smile.

He walked over and gave Niall a big kiss."Hey babe" He whispered against his lips.

"Hey yourself" Niall whispered as he blushed an even brighter red.

They could hear fake gagging sounds behind them "Come on it's been almost three years, the honeymoon phase is over, gosh get a room" Perrie said as she rolled her eyes.

"Nice to see you too Perrie" Zayn said sarcastically.

"OMG, I have to go to the library to finish my science project see you later" She said as she ran into the school

"I missed you" Niall said as he gave Zayn a hug.

"Sorry baby but we ad practice late so I couldn't make it to your house"

"Ya I know" Niall said sadly

"Your going to be at the game tonight right?" Zayn asked. Niall nodded.

"When have I never been there" Zayn smiled

 

They sighed as they heard the school bell ring

"See you at lunch" Zayn said as he gave Niall a peck on the lips.

"OK"

"I Love You"

"Love you too babe bye" Niall said as he walked his separate way.

___________________________________________________---

Niall's ear was ringing with the amount of noise around him. He was sitting in the back row of the bleachers at the football game. He was was with Perrie and her current boy toy, Siva. She went through so many boys he was surprised he could even remember their names.

He cheered as Zayn made a touchdown. He was so proud of him, he couldn't describe it in words.

Three touch downs later and their team won the game. Niall waited for Zayn after the game like he usually did. 15 minutes later Zayn came looking fresh and cleaned up.

Zayn grabbed Niall's shirt and brought him into a bruising kiss. Suddenly Zayn picked hoisted him as Niall wrapped his legs around his waist. Zayn pressed him on the wall behind them.

"What was that for" Niall panted "Not that I'm complaining" He added as he smiled.

"Cause your my good luck charm" Zayn said.

"Really" Zayn nodded.

"Since we've been dating our team hasn't lost a game"

"I really don't count that as a good luck charm"

"It is the team even had a vote on it"

"Wow thats what you guys do at practices" Niall teased as he ran his hands through Zayn's dark hair and played with the blonde streak. Zayn gently put Niall on the ground.

"You wanna sleep over tonight, mum's at a business meeting so she won't be back until tomorrow"

"I would love to" Niall whispered as he leaned forward to kiss Zayn.

"We should go" Zayn said as he took Niall's hand in his.

They walked off the foot ball field hand in hand as a shooting star zoomed by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Fuck?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story Chapter 2 coming soon


End file.
